


By Arrangement

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Elves, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, elf!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When the Queen of Alfheim decides she wants to arrange a marriage between either Thor or Loki and one of the Princes or Princesses of Alfheim, they are sent to Asgard to make the arrangement.  Loki is disgusted by the idea.  Unfortunately, she’s also very attracted to one of the chosen group.





	By Arrangement

Loki’s boots clicked on the marble floor as she strode down towards her chambers. To say she was angry was putting it lightly. She was furious. Furious about how she had been pushed aside in favor of her brother, yet again. This time for no good reason whatsoever. They just wanted someone to greet the envoy from Alfheim at the Rainbow Bridge and lead them to the palace.

It made no sense that oaf should go rather than Loki. Loki Silvertongue. Goddess of stories. She would be much better suited for this and instead she had been sent to her room for arguing like some wailing child.

She slammed her door behind her and went to her balcony. She could see the precession coming down the Rainbow Bridge. Thor in the lead on that obnoxious white stallion of his, followed by guards, followed by a carriage containing the royal envoy. Followed by people on foot. Followed by more guards.

They wound into the city below and then up to the palace gates. Loki watched as the guards approached the carriage and helped those that were inside down the steps. The different Elf races had joined together to make their own kingdom. Each tribe had their own royal family and they formed a council that ruled over Alfheim that served under Queen Aelsa Featherwine. First off the carriage was the Prince of the Spice Elves. Short with a warm brown, almost cinnamon complexion and curly red hair. He wore a tunic only a few shades darker than his skin. After him, was the princess of the Ice Elves, with her blue skin and long blue hair. Her clothes were white and blue and despite the heat, she seemed to be wearing several layers. The Air Elf came next, then an Elf of the Vale, a Sea Elf, a Cat Elf, and a triple jointed Pleasure Elf. Each Elf was so different from the next, from the tiny little, rainbow-colored Cat Elf’s that got their name from riding winged-cat, to the tall willowy Elves of the Vale, it was hard to see how they could even be categorized under the one heading.

Finally, you stepped off the carriage. Loki wasn’t sure how she could still be surprised when he saw a Moon Elf. She’d seen many through her life, but there was something about the way your skin glowed that always made her breath catch. It was such an unusual phenomenon. The bioluminescence of your skin had an iridescent quality. It shimmered like an oil slick, but it burned from within.

You wore a dress that shimmered with an iridescent quite like your skin. Green at the neckline, then gold, then red, blue and finally a deep purple in the fabric that pooled around your feet. On your head, you wore a tiara adorned with opals that shimmered from the glow that emanated from you.

Loki was so intoxicated by you that she failed to notice Queen Aelsa stepping out of the carriage behind you. Nor his parents hurrying up to meet her.

When the group moved inside, Loki huffed and returned to her bedroom. She didn’t quite know why she was taking it so personally. She was used to being overlooked in favor of Thor and quite honestly if they’d asked her to be the one greeting she would have tried to get out of it. She hated doing things like that. She hated playing nice.

She should have been asked though.

She pushed it aside and summoned some attendants to assist her in the bath. There would be a feast tonight, she should look like the queen she was destined to be. Plus it might help her relax.

After soaking in the tub a little too long, she allowed her attendants to dress her. Normally she did that herself. Perhaps with a little help with her armor. Tonight there would be no armor though. Just gowns and she wasn’t used to wearing them. Her tastes tended to fall along the lines of androgyny, leaning toward slightly more masculine. In her fluidness, she tended to lean into male more regularly. But she was she now, and that meant a gown if she was to attend a feast.

She made her way to the great hall and then had to loiter waiting for all the ceremonial garbage to happen before she could be seated. Each member of royalty had to be announced properly, including her.

She had been relegated to a lesser table due to the number of visitors. Normally that alone would have been enough to have her leave, but when she saw you already seated at her table she decided that it might be worth staying for the aesthetics alone.

“Lady Loki,” the Ice Elf said bowing her head a little. “I am Princess Siora. It is good to meet you.”

Loki nodded her head and the other Elves at the table made their introductions too. She noticed as she reached you, you had that same bored look in your eye as she often wore at such events.

“So why is it we’re at the children’s table?” Loki asked, sweeping her skirts under her and taking a seat.

“The Queen is hoping to match one of us to one of you.” You said looking up at the elevated table with Odin, Frigga, and Thor sat with Queen Aelsa and her daughter. “Thor and Amaranthae is the hope.”

“So we’re being kept away from the desired couple in case one of you catches his eye or she catches mine?” Loki asked. “Ridiculous. Thor is no closer to marrying than a Bilgesnipe is of growing wings and flying.”

“Yes, and thus part two of the plan.” You explained. “You, my lady get the choice of the whole table.”

Loki snorted. Actually snorted with laughter It was embarrassing really, but thankfully no one acknowledged it. “Charming.” She said.

“Yes, well,” Dinamh the spice elf said. “None of us are too fond of the plan either.”

“Nothing against you, my lady,” Siora said. “It is just insulting to all of us, you included.”

“To say the least.” You said. “Alfheim has had a violent history considering we pride ourselves on our peaceful ways. It is not enough that we have been conquered twice now, we now have to hope that Asgard is willing to make a marriage alliance to ensure our protection.”

“The queen doesn’t trust the alliance after how long it took for Asgard to respond when Malekeith showed his true nature,” Siora said.

Loki waved her hand dismissively. “You are one of the nine realms. My father would not give up control of that.”

You shrugged. “I don’t care. I have no plans to marry anyone, let alone for political reasons. Anything else that occurs is white noise to me.”

Loki chuckled. “That is a good way to look at it.” She said. She was pleased that your wit matched your beauty. Maybe that was part of what had attracted her in the first place.

As the dinner progressed Loki found herself relaxing more and actually enjoying the company of these elves. While most were still a little on the cheery side for her taste, she had never met people in the same position of being called royalty but being treated as lesser as she had before. She was quite taken with you particularly. She didn’t have many friends that weren’t just Thor’s friends who barely tolerated her before. She could see being your friend.

* * *

The following day Loki avoided the whole spectacle of the royal visit. She assumed that Thor was being forced into spending time with Amaranthae, or else Odin was against the whole idea. Certainly, Loki assumed if they were against just the Thor factor, she’d have been visited by her mother right now talking her into at least being open to marrying one of the elves.

That hadn’t happened so Loki had gone to the library. It was her safe place more than anywhere else in the palace. She could disappear into the works for hours upon hours. It was just over two hours that she had been in there when you came in.

She was aware of another person there right away, but it wasn’t until you came around the corner that the faint light you emitted caught her attention.

“Why, hello,” she said, looking up at you over her book.

“Loki,” you replied, nodding your head. “I had wondered where you disappeared to today.”

“You missed me?” Loki teased, getting up and approaching you.

You chuckled. “Hardly. But it is noticeable when you aren’t around.”

“Were you looking for me?” She asked.

You shook your head and gestured around you. “I have heard stories for years about the great library of Asgard. I had to see it.”

“It is quite a sight.” Loki agreed and offered you her elbow. “Shall I show you around?”

You nodded and linked your elbow with hers. “This is the fictional section,” Loki said. “They are organized by where in the realms they are from and then by author.”

You looked up at the books as they seemed to just disappear up over your head as you walked down the aisles arm-in-arm.”

“This is the instructional manuals. Everything from how to cook, to spell use, to the how-to of sexual acts.” Loki explained.

You looked at her and smirked. “Spend a lot of time reading those, my lady?”

Loki chuckled. “I like to take a more practical approach.”

“Mmm… I’m sure you do.” You said and ran your fingertips up her forearm.

Loki looked at you out of the side of her eye. The signal had been clear and she planned to respond to it. She led you deeper into the library, away from the doors and windows.

“Here are the historical works. The complete history of the nine realms.” Loki said.

“Ahh yes,” you said, turning to face her. “No surprise that Odin keeps records of those that surrender to him.”

Loki moved close to you, looming over you. “And your people know all about surrender.”

“I surrender to no man.” You growled.

“Then it’s good that I am not a man.” She purred and brought her lips to yours. The kiss was searing. Possessive and hungry. She pushed you up against the shelves and ran her hands down your neck to your chest. Massaging your tits.

You groaned and pushed against her, slamming her up against the opposite shelves. You pushed your thigh between her legs and pulled her hair, sending a wave of pleasure that bordered on pain right through her and down to her cunt as she ground it against your thigh.

She let you lead, submitting to you as you claimed her. A moan escaped from her as her cunt began to drip for you.

She grabbed your hair suddenly and spun you and pulled you flush against her. “You know what they will do if they discover us?” She growled against your ear.

You took a shark, ragged breath in, and began to hitch up your skirt. “Oh yes, we would be destined to marry immediately.”

“So you best be quiet,” Loki growled and slipped her hand into your panties.

She started to circle your clit with her fingertips and you grabbed your hand, lining your fingers up with hers and guiding them to touch you. You pushed her fingertips so they pushed hard against your clit as you drew figures of eight over it.

“You like to be in control, darling?” Loki crooned.

You moaned and moved her finger a little harder. “I know what I like.”

“Then by all means.”

You kept guiding her to rub your clit, as she kissed your neck. As the soft moans you made got louder, you curled your fingers, pushing all but one of her long spider digits back. Her index finger you left straight and you guided it inside of you, so both of your penetrated you. Her finger pressed against yours in the warmth of your cunt. You guided her to the soft, sensitive spot of you g-spot and you pushed Loki’s finger hard on it. You cried out and Loki curled her finger and dragged it over your sweet spot again and again.

Your moans got louder and louder and your fluids ran down Loki’s wrists. You took your hand away and braced yourself on the shelves in front of you as you finally surrendered to her. Letting her be in control of your pleasure. She added a second finger to your cunt and used her thumb on your clit. Your legs began to tremble and with a sudden cry, you came hard, shuddering around her fingers.

Loki stroked you through it and as your breathing returned to normal.

“Well, that was fun.” You said straightening yourself out.

“Mm, it was. Perhaps you’d like to return the favor sometime.” Loki said.

“Perhaps,” you said. “Be at dinner and we’ll see.”

Loki watched as you swept back out of the room, licking her fingers clean as you disappeared around a corner. It was annoying really. If the situation was any different she would pursue you. That couldn’t happen now, not when two kingdoms would push towards it. Loki could never allow herself to surrender to that level of interference.


End file.
